Living in Fear
by lovajsa
Summary: "I'll annoy the living hell out of my brothers, and flaunt my little freedom in front of my family. They wouldn't kill a sixteen year old, would they" Lily Luna Potter's fifth year is off to a scary start, but is this the thrill she's been looking for? xx CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Cornered, all by myself

_This is a story about Lily Luna Potter, told from her perspective. In this, James is in his seventh year, Albus in his sixth and Lily in her fifth. Please read and review, as this is my second fanfic. Probably not very good, but please tell me what you think! **Everything, except this plot belongs to JK Rowling!** _

* * *

><p>My name is Lily Luna Potter, and this is the story of my fifth year. I'm everything you shouldn't be at the age of fifteen; unkissed, untouched and unloved. I'd never had a real boyfriend all because of my protective family. I mean, who would want to date the youngest girl in the Weasley-Potter clan? That was like signing your own death wish. When Rose had met her current boyfriend, James had almost beaten him up because he had forgotten her birthday. No one wanted to date the little sister of that said guy. Though I had all the "un's" infront of all these things I wanted to be, I still did have my friends, Annabelle Nott and Chloe Andersen. We had been the outcasts in our first year, and made a pact to stick together until out seventh year. We had grown on each other like fungus, and now we could read each others mind it felt like. I had met Annabelle first, when she was crying under some stairs after dinner. Annabelle had been bullied by all the Slytherins, since she was a Nott, a given addition to their house but instead she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had almost been disowned by her own family, but my mother had convinced them not to. On our way back from that dinner, we met Chloe, walking alone all by herself. She was also in gryffindor with us, but didn't have any friends at all. Chloe was a muggleborn, and not unlike my Aunt Hermione. She wanted to know everything there was to know about anything, typical know-it-all like we used to tease her about. We agreed to stick together, and no one would be left out in our time at Hogwarts. Two years was left of the pact now, as we were starting our fifth year this semester. I had said goodbye to my parents back at Kings Cross, listened to their ever on going lectures to James and Albus how not to beat up anyone, not to prank as much and not to get detention the first day. Like that would ever happen! Now we were sitting, or more like crammed in our compartment with James and Albus. Their lot of friends which included Sam Thomas, Logan Finnigan, Jason Kaleigh and Peter Hastings were also there. Us Potters are pretty popular, at least they are.<p>

We all knew how this ride would go down. We had done it som many times before, and nothing had changed over the past four years. Jason would start asking Annabelle things about her love life, family and everything inbetween, and then we'd play Exploding Snap for hours and hours. Jason had been crushing on Annabelle ever since she started at Hogwarts. He was almost obsessed it seemed. Kind of like the story of grandma Lily and Grandpa James, daddy's parents. We all thought it was cute, except Annabelle of course.

-"Annabelle, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" he was asking her for the hundreth time, but both Chloe and I had noticed she was starting to give in now. Today, for the first time she answered yes.

-"Are you serious?" I asked her as I out my hand on her forehead, "You don't have a fever so you can't be sick either..." I continued jokingly.

-"Yes Lily Luna Potter I am healthy and I said yes!" Annabelle answeres laughing. As Jason cheered for himself, we all started a new game of Exploding Snap. I'm awful at it, and lost at once. James took this chance, like he did every year on the train ride to Hogwarts, to get me to do things for him. Last year I had to get him his old sweater from his trunk because he was cold. It was horrible with all his things in there. Essence of James, is in my opinion gross. In every other girl's opinion here at Hogwarts, essence of James is the best thing that exists. Maybe it's because he is after all my brother.

-"Lily, could you be an angel and get us some pumpkin pasties from the trolley?" James cooed to me after a while. I nodded, just because I had nothing to do, there was four hours left 'til we reached Hogwarts, and having that Weasley blood in you comes with the constant hunger. I smiled because it was the last time he could push me around like this on the train, and I wouldn't have to do anything next year. I pushed open the door and started walking towards the end of the train where the trolley was. The end of the train was where the Slytherins hung out, and you didn't want to be on their bad side, especially if you were a Potter. I quickened my pace towards the lady, but didn't watch where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into something hard and green, and fell backwards. A slender hand reached forward and I accepted it, and it wasn't until I looked up that I realized who it was.

-"Scorpius Malfoy," I said with disgust. He had been awful to Annabelle when she was sorted into Gryffindor, because she was a Nott. She had been depressed all of first semester because of him. I'd also heard what Uncle Ron had told Rose before her first year, even then I knew he was bad news. Rose had beaten him in everything, and we were all very proud of her. That was her triumph card at the family gatherings, when someone was dicussing with her and she was loosing, she just pulled that out of nowhere and you'd go quiet. Pretty good thing to have... He wasn't doing anything now though, so I cautiosly tried to walk past him. Unfortunately I failed miserably.

-"Leaving so soon Potter? I'd hate to say goodbye so soon" he said menacingly. He smiled his famous Malfoy smirk to her, and she sighed tiredly.

-"Malfoy, just get out of my way before I have to get James over here. Do you really want that?" I said. I was one scream away from having the hallway fill with relatives, but Scorpius was obviously smarter than that. Or so I thought. As he quickly reached for my hand, grabbed it and covered my mouth with his other I didn't have time to react. He pushed me into a dark, gloomy compartment and locked the door. It was as if I'd run a marathon, that's how fast my heart was beating.

-"Well, well Potter, looks like I have the upper hand now," he said, still smirking. I was slowly panicking. He was taking small steps towards me, and I backed up against the wall. His hands slowly locked my arms my by sides, and his knee pressed against my leg. I had nowhere to go, and I couldn't move an inch. I thought of screaming, over and over again, but before I could I felt his lips crash against mine. My whole body went stiff, and I was dumbfounded. I still couldn't shake the tingeling sensation running down my spine, but then I came to my senses. He had stolen my first kiss! He was releasing the pressure off my arms and leg, and I took that chance. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and ran to the door. It was still locked and I had left my wand beside Annabelle. Suddenly someone was pulling my arms behind my back, and I screamed as loud as I could.

-"HELP! HELP ME!" rang out in the compartment. Hopefully someone would hear it, hopefully James or Albus. I could hear some footsteps far away in the train, and I relaxed a bit, only to jump when I felt him blow in my ear, and then he whispered something so threatful and quiet , only I could hear him.

-"Beware this year, because you never know what corner I'll be around, which alcove me and my friends will be waiting for you in, beware," and as he finished, he simply unlocked the door and let me out.


	2. Potter is in a sticky spot

**Authors Note: Sorry for such a long wait, kinda struggled with this chapter. A bit short, but this is mostly filler for all the action happening in the next chapters! Hope you like it, please read and review. **

* * *

><p>I felt him walk past me towards the Slytherin part of the train, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. When I was sure he was gone, I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. Why would Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts girl charmer extraordinaire, corner me in an empty compartment and then kiss me. And after that threaten me? I had no idea, but I was going to have to cover for myself. The footsteps were very close to me, and soon I heard Albus and James panting breaths. I stood up and shook off the invisible dust that had gathered on my robes from sitting down. They were not getting any information about this, no one was. Not ever Annabelle or Chloe.<p>

-"Lily, we heard you scream and came as fast as we could! What happened?" James asked me. I started thinking about a cover story quickly, and saw a Hufflepuff further down the train. Bad one or not, he was going to be in my cover story.

-"Oh just some 7th year Hufflepuff trying to feel me up, so I did the first thing I could think of; scream." I told them. It seemed reasonable in my opinion. "I knew you guys would come to the rescue, and he did too I think. He ran as if his life depended on it. I would too if I had been in his shoes. That would have been weird though…" Oh merlin I was rambling. Hopefully they wouldn't know I was nervous, but they wouldn't even notice if I told them I was in love with Daniel Zabini. He was an even bigger player than Malfoy. But the main reason my brothers hated him was because he had stolen countless numbers of their girlfriends. I mean, in any case, they never listen to me at all.

-"Who was it, I'm gonna kill him!" Albus said through gritted teeth. That's just another reason why I never had a boyfriend before. If one of my brothers caught us doing something, it would be the end of the world. For both me and the guy. And everyone else present.

-"She's fine Al, it could have been worse you know. What if it had been Malfoy?" Said my cousin Rose. Always the one to bring up the things I don't want to hear. She might be able to look right through me, so I tried to look as disgusted as possible. Thank god for all the time Victoire babysat me when I was younger. Professional at drama if I may say so myself.

-"You're right, let's just get back to the compartment with the others," James told all of us.

After a few more hours, we were finally at Hogwarts. We all got off the train together and heard Hagrid's booming voice over the crowd yelling for the first years to come to him. We moved forward toward the carriages, Annabelle, Chloe and me. There was a huge line, so we just sat down by some rocks to talk. By the time everyone had cleared out, there was only two of them left. One had half of my family in it, and the other some Slytherins we guessed, but they wouldn't hurt a Potter in a million years. As we sat down, still talking about some gossip we had heard in Diagon Alley a couple of days before, we didn't notice that the Slytherin gang of four people on the other side of the carriage was listening in on our conversation and talking about us quietly. About halfway through the ride we heard one of the Slytherins clear their throats loudly, and I was just about to ask him if he had a problem with us when I saw who it was. Scorpius freaking bloody Malfoy. We quickly quieted down, shooting each other silent glances of communication saying stuff like "what the crap guys!" and "my brothers are going to kill us!" The last one was mostly me, since Scorpius Malfoy is like their sworn enemy, no one really knows why though. Must've been something that happened before my first year. As we continued the ride in complete and utter silence I began to think. Scorpius must really want something from me or my family to be doing this and going through so much trouble just to get in the same carriage as me, getting the perfect moment to corner me before. That's the moment I decided I was not going to be alone this semester. Not for one second.

When we finally got to the castle, the three of us practically ran out from the carriage and in to the Great Hall. As we sat down by James and Albus Headmaster McGonagall started her beginning of term speech. All that stuff about not going in to the forbidden forest and blah blah blah. Then we ate, talked and decided to go back to the common room. It was getting pretty close to curfew, so we started to run back. Since I played seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team I was I pretty good shape and was far in front of the others. I yelled out to Annabelle and then Chloe but I got no answer. The stairs must have changed before they came. I remembered my promise to myself, and realized I was all by myself. Not good. I slowed down and quickly turned around to see if anyone was following me, but no one was there. I turned back and collided with something hard. Oh merlin. This was not good.

-"We meet again Potter!" Malfoy sneered at me, but his sneer seemed almost happy. He stepped backwards and his weird sneer turned into a smile. Something was up with Malfoy today.

-"Yes we do. Now what do you want from me?" I asked him nervously. He noticed my eyes flickering around the corridor and chucked to himself before speaking again.

-"Oh, just a little thing, nothing much." He replied kindly. I repeat; KINDLY! Has Malfoy gone mad?

-"Just tell me already Malfoy!" I practically yelled at him. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I didn't even pull it I was so hypnotized by his eyes. Deep grey that only got more intricate as you stared into them. I could feel his breath on my face and my skin prickled while my stomach dropped to the floor. What was up with me today?

-"I want you, Lily Potter, to be my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just loooove cliffhangers? I do :) <strong>


	3. I'm independent, not your baby

**Hey guys, sorry the updates are taking so long, but I'm having writers block and stuff. Hope you like this chapter though, and this is where the story gets interesting and A LOT more fun. Enjoy! _Disclaimer; JK Rowling is the wonderful mind behind Harry Potter! Definitely not me. _**

* * *

><p>In that moment, I, Lily Luna Potter was utterly speechless. I mean, the guy who I thought wanted me gone from Hogwarts or something just asked me to be his girlfriend. So I did what every sane person would do. Laugh my ass off.<p>

-"Sorry what?" I asked him chuckling.

-"You know, girlfriend boyfriend that sort of thing?" He told me brightly while cocking his head and smiling at me.

-"And why would I do that when you freaking threatened me earlier today?" I questioned sternly.

-"Well, girls usually just pine after me, but I don't want them. You just ignore me and stare at me from afar, so I thought I'd do something. Maybe that was the wrong approach?" He said. Of course that had been the wrong "approach"! I know he's the top of the class (after Rosie, but she doesn't count) but does he even have a brain? Well he must've has eyes at least, since he had noticed my bit too long looks at the Slytherin table last semester. Woopsie?

-"Uh yeah very wrong, but what would I get out of this supposed relationship with you?" I asked him.  
>We needed to get this over with fast; I could hear the screams and laughter of my friends vaguely. Scorpius didn't care as he took a few seconds of thinking before answering. Though I kind of knew what I could do with this "thing". Firstly, I could annoy the living hell out of Albus and James. Secondly I could flaunt my freedom in front of my family, because they hopefully wouldn't murder a sixteen year old. Okay, maybe Uncle Ron might consider it but Hermione would stop him. I hope. Lastly I could have some fun this year and stuff, first year that I could ever have a "boyfriend" for more than a week. Scorpius wouldn't even flinch if James threatened him. So Scor's answer wouldn't matter. Crap. Already a nickname.<p>

-"I think you already know this, but your family would hate it which is kind of a plus and you have a free snogging partner, plus I know you already like me," he told me with a wink. The last part was kind of true. In my defense, who wouldn't like the hottest guy at Hogwarts?

-"Okay. I'm in," I said and at that moment his lips came crashing down on mine. First it was kind of soft like before at the train, but then I felt that same little spark as before and I deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down my back and my hands were messing up his perfect blonde hair. I looked into his stormy grey eyes with that hint of green in them, and soon I felt myself getting lost in them. Soon we we're full on snogging, which was pretty bad when the next thing happened. All we heard was five collective gasps and someone dropping something. This was not good. Okay if it had only been two gasps, but five people. Someone related to me was bound to be there. As we broke apart and I turned around smoothing down my hair and wiping my lips I saw them. Chloe and Annabelle but also Albus, James and Fred. Shit shit shit shit was all that was going through my head. They were shocked, and you could see it, but they were also seething with anger.

-"Lily Luna Potter what is the freaking meaning of THIS?" James yelled at me. He was pretty upset; maybe he thought I hadn't been protected enough from the world. Though I had been, more than enough.

-"Um, yeah, I - I don't really know how to say this but…" I stammered out. This was not going to end that well. I knew it.

-"Get it out Lily," Albus said through his gritted teeth. I can't imagine how Scorpius felt. Three Potter-Weasley's mad at him for snogging off their little baby.

-"We're dating," I said quickly. All their jaws dropped at least two inches, and they were so angry. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered to Scor that he should probably go, and pecked him on the cheek. Then he mumbled something similar to "Bye love" and ran off to the Slytherin common room.

-"Uh yeah, we're dating…" I repeated to them all. Fred was just shaking his head as if it was all a bad dream, and Al was just angry, plain angry.

-"Didn't Dad or Uncle Ron tell you enough about his father for you to understand that Malfoys aren't people to be around Lily?" James yelled at me. I looked down at the floor and remembered all my relatives' lectures about the people I just had to avoid once I got to Hogwarts, and any Slytherin had always been a part of it, but the Malfoy family had always been the center of attention in them. So I nodded quietly in shame, but inside I was beaming. Who knew they'd get this upset?

-"Then why are you with this jerk?" James continued. "You know he slept with all of Hogwarts, don't you?" He smirked at me. Who is really the jerk here, I thought to myself.

-"James, for all I care that could be true or just rumors, but I happen to actually like a guy for once, so why can't you just leave me alone? You never bothered Rosie or Roxy about any of their relationships, which you can't count on one hand, but you can do that with mine since no guys ever even looks my way because you're so overprotective. So just shut up okay?" I finished my rant, and all of it was true, except maybe the part about me liking Scorpius, I had to figure that out soon. When neither James nor Albus answered I turned around to the Fat Lady and started to say the password.

-"Lily you're not going out with him. I'm writing to mom and dad tomorrow morning, and we'll see what they think. No one is going to be happy, you know that don't you?" Albus said. He looked at me exactly like dad used to do when we were little and had done something bad. Like that would change anything. He might look like the famous Harry Potter, but he is definitely not as intimidating and especially NOT my father.

-"I don't care Al, I like him and we're gonna be together, get it?" I said, walking through the portrait and leaving them behind like lost puppies.


	4. Author's Note

**AN:/**

**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry about this, but I'm (at least for now) going to abandon this fic. It's not turning out the way I wanted to, and as one of my reviewers said, it is going WAY to fast. And I totally agree. So for now I'm going to keep working on another fic I've got planned as well as some others that might come up after I've planned it all a little bit better. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed. Special thanks to LilyLunaEvans who is one of my favorite authors here on which really made my day that she actually read my story! Subscribe and I'll hopefully see you in a few days with a new story, all because I've on summer break and I'm bored. Love you all!**

_lovajsa_


End file.
